


Who really ships Destiel?

by writing1swat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom, M/M, Pairings, fan fic writing, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>established j2. Jared ships Destiel and some other, more questionable pairings. Jensen tries to understand why. (Another response to SPN story finder. Someone requested for fics where a pairing finds out about other ships)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who really ships Destiel?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the shower today and was thinking of what else to write and a request from spn story finder came to mind and this happened. :)

Jensen furrows his brows as he reads his boyfriend’s latest story. He frowns, blinks a few times, the words don’t fade. He steps back and crosses his arms, tilts his head. He doesn’t get it. He really doesn’t get it. Jared is sitting on the chair watching him with an intensity that scares Jensen a little. He’s waiting to see how Jensen responds, his shoulders are tensed, Jensen can see that. But he can’t respond the way Jared wants because, well, he doesn’t understand it.

“Well?” Jared finally asks.

“Well, what?”

Jared frowns, prods, “You know ‘what’. I need your opinion, man. Come on. Did you like it?”

Jensen sighs, rubs the side of his face with the back on one hand. He shrugs. “I just…dude, I don’t get it.”

Jared furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s not to get? It’s got Dean, Cas, and pie. Oh and the Impala.”

“Yeah…that’s what I don’t get, Jare. Why the hell would you write a story about Dean, Cas and pie?”

“And the Impala,” Jared reminds him. “It’s cute. Stories about Dean and Cas are cute.”

Jensen shakes his head and takes another look at the story. He reads out loud a line that stands out from the rest (to him at least). “Cas brushes his fingers over Dean’s and smiles before saying, ‘I wish my brethren can see what I saw when I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. You have a very beautiful soul, Dean.’ Dude…what are you writing, some cheesy, teen romantic novel? Throw in some more hot thousand year old vampires and werewolves.”

“Jackass,” Jared says without much heat. He looks back to his laptop with a sigh. “You just don’t get the beauty of Destiel.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term. “The hell is ‘Destiel’?”

Jared turns back to Jensen. “You’re kidding, right? You’ve seriously never heard of ‘Destiel’?”

Jensen shakes his head, not understanding the big deal. “No. Why? Should I?”

“How long have you been working here again?” Jared teases.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Now who’s the jackass?”

Jared laughs.

Jensen punches Jared playfully on the arm. “No, seriously, what’s Destiel?”

“Wow. So you really are in the dark with all this, huh? Destiel is the fan ship name for people to, uh, you know, pair you…your character I mean with Misha’s character. Dean and Castiel. Destiel. Get it? It’s cute,” Jared explains, fidgeting in his seat.

“When you say pair…you mean, like…”

“Together. Yeah.”

“Together- _together_? Like how you and me are?”

“Uh, yeah. Pretty much.”

“And you…you pair Dean and Castiel together…you’re into Destiel?”

“Uh…yeah. I guess.”

Jensen swallows. “Why?”

“I told you, like, a million times now, Jen,” Jared says, a hint of impatience creeping in his voice. He doesn’t get why Jensen is having such a hard time swallowing the fact that Jared likes to ship Destiel. “It’s cute. Dean and Castiel are cute together. And you and Misha are hot.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I get that part. But we’re together. Don’t you find it even a little bit weird that we’re dating and you’re imagining how hot it is if your boyfriend, me, is with someone else? Like Misha? Dude, please don’t tell me that’s all you write about.”

“It's not just because you and Misha are hot together. Think about it, man, Dean's a human and Castiel is an angel. It's like, like a forbidden romance, you know? And I don’t write all Destiel,” Jared says. He clicks the back button on the web page and goes to browse his fan fic account some more. 

Jensen leans over to see. 

“See?” Jared points to a couple stories that look like smutty porn. “That’s Wincest right there.”

“Wincest?” Jensen frowns at the word before realization dawns on him. Incest plus Winchester? “Oh. What else you got?”

“Samifer and Sastiel,” Jared declares. He looks pleased to have found more stories that aren’t Destiel. Jensen ignores the childish enthusiasm that overtakes his boyfriend’s voice and clicks on one of the stories. It brings up one of the most horrifying and hottest porn he’s ever read.

“Holy…wow,” Jensen says, his jeans feeling tighter. “Is this…is Samifer…Sam and Lucifer together?”

Jared nods, proud. “Yeah. It’s hot, right?” He waggles his brows at Jensen.

Jensen wants to smack the grin off his face. He looks down and grimaces. He’ll have to smack Jared after he takes care of his problem though. Just as Jensen is about to excuse himself, Misha comes up behind them.

“Hey, guys! What are you doing?” He peers curiously over Jensen’s shoulder to see the screen. His face lights up and he shoots a sly grin to Jared. “Showing Jen Samifer, huh? That’s hot.”

Jared smiles. “You should’ve seen his face when I showed him Destiel.”

Misha laughs. “Damn. Wish I’d been here for that.”

Jensen turns to Misha in shock. “You know about that?”

Misha looks back at him like he’s grown a second head. “Dude, I don’t just know about it. I ship it.”

“What?” Jensen snaps.

“Everyone ships it, Jen,” Jared says.

Jensen groans.


End file.
